Live to Rise
by Woody Woodstock
Summary: okay, 1st crossover story. here goes. Loki in an effort to escape takes the tesseract and accidentally transports everybody to the LoK universe. as the Avengers and Loki help The Krew to defeat Amon and the Equalists. and in the process we have some good laughs and good fun. some playing with crack pairings, no spoilers though. enjoy! and please review! love you, bye! movie based.
1. Chapter 1

The God of Mischief laid on the floor in the middle of creator, his whole body ached, he awoke regaining consciousness. The first thing he saw was his former mind slave holding an arrow to his throat, his vision cleared to see that he was accompanied by the billionaire in a metal suit, the so-called soldier out of time as he'd said earlier, a master assassin, his older brother, and a giant green man panting like he was waiting to smash him into oblivion all over again. He turned his head slightly to Stark saying, "Is it too late to take you up on that drink?"

The Archer continued to stare him down with his arrow still aimed for his neck, clearly ready to take his life if need be, "Don't try any funny business Loki." he said to him. His face etched with anger, not a passionate kind, not a violent, just firm and ready to take aim. kind of like his bow.

"Barton," spoke up Thor, "This is my brother, I shall deal with him according to the customs of Asgard."

"If you insist," he replied, "Natasha, do you have those cuffs still?"

"Right here Clint," awnsered Romanoff, she pulled them from her belt ready to use them.

"Hold it right there ma'am." stated the Captain, "Let me do it, your a bit too close to the project I'd say."

The agent tensed for a moment, as though she were wondering whether or not to simply snap Rogers' neck or comply and him the cuffs. "Your right." she admitted handing him the cuffs.

"Thank you." the Cap placed them on Loki's wrists, the cuffs then spread down and up Loki's humorous' covering his hands.

"Lovely." commented a sarcastic Loki.

"Allow me Captain." said Thor coming through.

"Right ahead Mr. Odinson."

The thunder god took his brother by the scruff his neck and held him up high, "You are going to pay for the damage you did to this planet and all it's citizens you've harmed."

Loki simply rolled his eyes at his adoptive brother's melodramatic.

"Could you just kill me and get it over with." he remarked.

Agent Romanoff clicked her pistol.

"Kidding!" he replied defensively.

"Alright, let's take him to director Fury, then we'll figure out what to do with him." reasoned Captain Rogers.

"I second this, we will discuss whether or not he shall taken back home to Asgard or simply stand trial before your United Nations."

"United Nations," scoffed the god of mischief, "That's a laugh in of itself if I ever heard one."

Hawkeye pulled on his bow string, an arrow in tow.

"Oh c'mon!" pleaded Loki, "Even you all have to admit, that it's a joke! i mean have you seen the world politics of this planet? It's more ridiculous than things are on Asgard, at least with Thor and my people you don't have to pretend you like each other. Poorly I might add."

Iron Man nodded slightly, knowing it was pretty true. Hulk slapped his back for nodding.

"Oh c'mon Bruce, even you have to admit that!" commented an annoyed Tony Stark.

Hulk simply turned his head rolling his eyes.

"And ya know, why leave it to the bureaucrats? I mean they're just gonna let him live to find a way to make new weapons!" quipped Tony.

"Because we have to let democracy take it's course, that's justice Mr. Stark!" replied an aggravated Steve.

"Oh my God," said an irritated Tony, "Listen Steve, I don't mean any disrespect, but the definition of democracy has changed _a lot _in the last 70 years! Politicians will use that word to justify anything or demonize anything, he's too dangerous to be kept alive. Natasha, Clint, you guys can level with me here?"

Clint nodded his head in agreement as Natasha replied with, "He is making some good points Steve, maybe we should just execute him, we can just tell director Fury that our lives were in danger when we confronted him so we acted violently in defense."

"That wouldn't be right," replied Steve, "And for the record Stark, I know about corruption. I was a little kid during the first red scare and I heard from friends about the Japanese internment camps. I know what corruption is Stark, I simply refuse to let that change my commitment to making justice."

Tony sighed and said, "Fine, you're the vet here. I'll stand down on this one."

"Thank you." replied the Captain.

* * *

While on the Quinjet, Loki merely spent his time talking shit with Tony.

"Pamela Anderson finds a Genie's lamp and rubs, the Genie says you can have one wish, what is it? Pamela Anderson says 'can you make VIP the hit it was met to be?'", began an especially cocky Stark, "the Genie says 'I'm sorry but even with all my power i can't do that.' Pamela sits back and thinks for a moment and replies, 'Well, can you make my vagina tight again?' the Genie horrified replies 'Ya know what, I'll see if I can fix VIP!'"

The god of mischief stared at Stark for a moment and finally replied, "Okay, I admit, that was hysterical! You win the joke off."

Listening Cap noted to Thor, "He had some real zingers there, did he ever joke around that much back on Asgard before all this?"

Thor pondered for a moment and said "Yes and no. He did joke around, but it always came off as very restrained and refined, like he was trying not release some demon inside him. Now, his jokes are raw and heated." The god of thunder thought for a moment and noted with a smirk, "It is actually an improvement on his humor I would say."

The Captain and the God shared a laugh for a moment.

"Steve, I think there's something you guys need to see real quick." said a mildly shaky Natasha.

The duo walked into the pilot room where Hawkeye and Black Widow were manning the controls.

"Something, you wanna tell us Thor?" she asked as the four of them looked out on a horrific thunder storm.

"This is not my doing." replied a confused Thor.

"Just a bad storm, right? this thing can take that, right?" asked Steve.

"Usually, but this doesn't look like a normal one." answered Clint.

Meanwhile back in the cargo area Loki began staring at Tony, before anyone knew what was going on Tony had blasted off Loki's restraints. He stood and walked to Dr. Banner as he worked on the tesseract.

"Excuse me," said the god placing his hand on the cube, "I'll be taking this."

Bruce stared at the man who had his hand on the tesseract, "You know I could easily just let the other guy out if you like."

"Why risk it? You could hurt the other passengers." replied Loki with his classic wise-ass smile.

The god tore open the exit door and flew out.

"I hate that guy." noted Bruce as he took off his glasses got up and flew out the exit.

A moment later Loki realized he was in free fall with the Hulk.

Tony sat there a moment before realizing what had happened.

"Oh God! I gotta get going." he said before grabbing his helmet and placing it back on, "Don't worry science buddy, I'm coming for ya!"

He quickly turned to the driver area, to inform the team of what had just occurred.

"Okay, so yeah. you mortals are gonna have to stay up here while Thor and I go after his brother."

"We'll follow you." replied Steve.

"Nonsense, Mr. Stark and I are strong enough to carry to of you at least." remarked Thor.

"Okay, I'll stay, the boys'll go." replied Tasha focusing on piloting the plane.

"Sounds good to me." replied Steve as he grabbed his shield, "You and me rich boy."

"Will do Cap." said Tony turning his back to Steve, "Grab hold."

The captain wrapped his arms around Tony as the duo took off, with Thor holding Hawkeye under arm not far behind.

The duos scanned the area.

"Jarvis, can ya pinpoint Bruce's location?" pleaded the billionaire to his computer program.

"I'm afraid not sir. The tracking device you placed in his glasses won't work as the glasses are still aboard the quinjet!" replied the program.

"Dammit Bruce!"

"No Luck?" asked Steve.

"Nope."

Steve scanned the area underhead, "Drop me." he told Tony.

"What?" replied Tony.

"Those trees weren't knocked an hour ago, something big hit 'em! I think that's our man. Drop me!" explained the captain.

Tony sighed, then turned over as Steve let go and fell to the ground.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." said an exasperated Tony.

* * *

Cap followed the mass of Broken to an all out brawl between the Hulk and Loki. Much more evenly matched this time as Loki was prepared to use his fists instead of his words.

"KNEEL!" demanded the god of mischief.

"HULK! SMASH!" replied the Green Goliath as took his fists to the ground causing a tremor.

The god fell to the ground. Natasha's quinjet landed moments later along with Thor, Tony and Clint as they all had Loki surrounded once more.

Loki grasped for the cube and said, "I still have this!"

The god's eyes began to glow as he held the cube in his hands, he was about to throw the Avengers a curve ball for sure.

Next thing they knew they were standing in the middle of a harbor at an early hour witness to a fire fight between WW I era battleships and biplanes marked by Chinese characters.

Loki looked around in horror, chuckled nervously and commented, "Uhm, I believe the expression is... oops?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oops?" said an extremely nervous Loki.

They all immediately began walking toward the God of Mischief eagerly, the first one there was Tony grabbing the man by his throat and holding him in the air.

"Okay, so what did you do?" he said calmly, he was ready to do something, but he wasn't planning to.

"Allow me to explain, I was going to transport us to a time when humanity had just begun to exist, I thought that if the seven us were alive then, we could recreate humanity in whatever we please." explained Loki.

"What made you think we had any right to do that?" replied Natasha.

"I did not think you had the right to, I thought that we all would have the responsibility to. I planned that out from the moment you caught me, I would take the tesseract, you all would follow me some how, and we'd all be transported to the beginning of man. From there I expected you to fight me for it back so we could go back to the modern day and in the struggle I'd 'accidentally' throw the cube into the way of the blast of my brother or Stark here, you would determine that there'd be no other way out since Odin had not sent the cube down yet. From there you would all determine as heroes that these people were likely going to starve or die in some other way, so we would all teach them how to do certain things; like hunt, speak, write, read, invent tools. We could've created a better world." explained the God of Mischief.

They all looked at each other sheepishly for a moment, they had to admit, it was a good plan and they would have likely acted in that manner.

"So where are we now, anyways?" asked Tony still authoritative.

Loki looked around them all, noticing how in the fire fight it looked as though some men were actually shooting flames from there fists.

"I don't know exactly, but from what I can tell it's an alternate dimension where large number of the people have the ability to bend the elements to there will in some way. the culture seems like a mix of the far eastern culture, especially Chinese, and the roaring twenties of the United States." he answered.

"How do we get home?" said Natasha bucking up suddenly again.

"I haven't the faintest clue, the cube's energy is wasted, it takes an infinite amount of energy to do what we just did, and the cube has very little energy left in it. We may be stranded here." concluded Loki.

Natasha promptly clicked her pistol taking aim at Loki's head, she then remarked, "Okay, who wants to kill him first?"

Clint raised an arrow as Tony raised his other palm to eye level with Loki charging a blast.

Thor immediately grabbed his ally's shoulder, pleading to Tony, "He is still my brother, and he likely knows more about the cube than any of us, we must postpone your revenge."

"That title holds a lot of weight with you, doesn't it big guy?" replied Tony.

"It does." admitted an adamant Thor.

"Fine." said uneager Tony as lowered his hand and dropped Loki.

"Well, I don't know about you folks, but I'm gonna go help out those soldiers in the water there." said a passive Cap.

Tony turned to Steve and asked, "How do we know_ those_ are the good guys? They look like invaders as far as I can tell."

"Soldier's instinct." replied an annoyed Steve.

"Well I've seen war zones before too Cap. Hell, a warzone is why we're even talking right now!" spat Tony, "And from what I can, those seem like enemy troops! Those planes are coming off the mainland, they must be friendly."

"Stark, you seem to not realize though, that those planes were firing on them! They could be military men coming home, while those men are terrorists!" argued Steve.

"All in favor of helping the people in planes, raise a hand." said Tony characteristically arrogant.

Clint and Tasha promptly raised there hands.

"All in favor of helping the military men, raise_ their_ hand!" replied Steve, his blood boiling.

_I fucking hate this prick! _he thought.

Hulk and Thor both unabashedly raised there hands.

"Would you people please stop arguing like children and just listen to me for a moment," piped up Loki, who was rolling his eyes as he got up. "Odin, you people are annoying when you fight!

"Being the God of Mischief, I can tell when someone is being an instigator of conflict and what their intents are. The soldiers are here to defend this city, the men in the planes are apparently called Equalists. They believe that the people who can bend the elements have created an imbalance in the world, but they don't realize is that their leader is liar who is himself capable of bending the element of water to his will. We should side the troops." explained the god.

The six of them looked at him oddly, why did he just explain what the situation was and why did he include himself when referring to them all.

"Since when has there been a 'we'?" asked Tony.

"Since I just explained to you, that I'm not truly a villain. I honestly do wish to make the world better." he replied.

"Regardless of my brother's loyalty, we should go to help those soldiers still." said Thor.

Tony nodded looking Steve.

"What do we do?" he asked him.

Steve smirked and began giving out orders.

"Hawkeye, can you and Natasha board those planes and redirect the enemy fire?" he instructed the assassins.

"Got it!" replied Clint setting up an grappling arrow with Natasha boarding his back. They went up like a zip line.

"Thor, fry those sons of bitches, but before you do, get to the flag ship and tell the commanding officer that we mean no harm to them and wish for their alliance."

"As you wish Captain." replied Thor, taking flight.

"Hulk."

The green giant turned to him in anticipation.

"Loki."

The other god turned to the Captain in curiosity.

"You two do as much damage as you can." instructed the Captain.

Hulk smiled wickedly at the captain before taking the god in his hand.

"Let's get going Puny God!" he said vengefully, before taking off in horror leaving Loki screaming horribly.

"Stark, get me up there, I got an idea." said Rogers.

Stark took flight grabbing Steve by his shoulders flying them high into the air until they were level with the planes.

"Throw me!" he shouted.

Stark began rotating in midair to build Steve's momentum before then finally throwing him into the path of oncoming plane.

Steve through his shield up just before making contact with the plane's propeller. He then fell through the air as Tony caught

"Good way to get there attention, not a very good idea strategically." commented Stark.

"You're right, but that was the idea. To let these chumps know what we mean and what we can do. Now I need ya to drop me on one of those things." explained Cap.

"Got it!" replied the Iron Man.

* * *

Thor flew through the air, his hammer directing his path. He stopped promptly once reaching eye level with the planes.

_Okay, quick, discover the flagship, inform it's admiral and get to work. _thought the Thunder God.

He scanned the fleet, before locating the ship furthest in and getting the most fire.

He willed his hammer downward as he flew to the ship, he then landed and spoke to the soldier aboard.

"My friends, who and where is your commanding officer, I wish for a brief audience with him on that matter of alliance." pleaded the Thunder God.

"Looking for me?" shouted a voice from above.

Thor raised his gaze and found that the voice's owner was in fact a young man about his own age shooting fire from his fists to fend off the ship's attackers from the crow's nest of the vessel.

Thor took flight and said to the man upon reaching his eye level, "Your ability to bend the power of fire to your will so skillfully leaves me impressed."

"Thanks," he replied in a strained voice, "Mind telling me who you are?"

"I am Thor, Son of Odin and the God of Thunder." he answered.

"Your from the spirit world?" asked the man.

"No, I am from a plain of existence known as Asgard, but I wish to tell you that my allies and are here to assist you without contract." explained Thor.

"Good to know," he replied throwing a bolt of fire at an oncoming plane.

"Nice shot." commented Thor.

"THOR!" shouted the man as a plane shot at him from behind.

The God was unfazed by the attack, he turned to the plane rage clearly etched upon his face.

"You faceless fiend, how dare you strike the Son of Odin!"

He raised his hammer as clouds began to form above the ship, he willed them to create lightning, thunder booming as it his hammer.

"You shall feel mien wrath!" he said before commanding the lightning to strike his attacker.

It hit the plane head as it fell into the water.

The young man stared at the god in amazement, as he turned to meet his gaze.

"Whoever you are, I'm glad you've come. I am General Iroh of the United Forces, my soldiers and I are here to defend Republic City from a group of political radicals known as Equalists." stated the General.

"It is a pleasure, General Iroh, we shall speak later. I will resume my assistance of your fleet, you should do the same." replied the god.

"Agreed." he stated as a plane flew near them, "Can you get me onto one of those things?"

"Gladly." answered Thor as he grabbed the general before promptly throwing the man into the air.

Iroh let himself soar for a moment before begin to propel himself through the air with his firebending. Truly this was a remarkable day.

* * *

Hulk soared through the air trying to drown out the annoying pale man he was carrying who was screaming like a pathetic child, he landed on a ship with a thud as he continued to run then jump into the air.

Loki looked around, his entire life flashing before his eyes, it was in this moment that he truly regretted turning against his brother and family. After all, they'd fed him, clothed him, taken him, and if he hadn't he wouldn't be in this position right now. He then caught his attention on the Captain boarding a plane and idea struck him.

"Banner!" he shouted.

The Hulk turned his face toward his hand where his annoying companion was.

"Can you get me onto one of those planes!"

Hulk smirked as he realized both Loki's idea and the chance to squash that annoying gnat in his ear.

Upon his next landing, Hulk threw Loki onto his back then redirected his path toward the planes before jumping at and then grabbing one, the so-called God of Mischief then climbed up has back onto the plane throwing out it's previous passenger. He then noticed the plane was losing altitude because of Hulk's weight.

"Let go now you fool!" chanted the god.

Hulk accepted the god's rudely delivered request as he let go of the plane and flew down before dropping into the ocean. He resurfaced momentarily, jumping out and tearing into the other planes. Hulk loved this job.

* * *

Natasha and Clint soared threw the air as the bow clicked up the line. When they finally hit the hull of the plane they grabbed the driver of it and threw him out.

"You shoot, I fly." stated Black Widow simply.

Hawkeye obliged, as he stood in the cab firing his arrows at the enemy planes.

* * *

Within an hour the battle was done. The occupied planes landed upon the flagship along with Hulk, Thor and Iron Man.

Iroh was the first to get out of his plane. He looked upon his newest allies and bowed to them respectfully.

Loki smirked as he, as one would expect, was rather enjoy someone groveling to him.

Iroh raised himself noticing that his allies weren't bowing as well.

Steve suddenly realizing that they may have been disrespectful then said, "Oh, we apologize for that. We're not from here as you can see, so we aren't familiar with your customs."

He then took out his hand, which Iroh looked at oddly, "Where we're from we believe it be a symbol of respect and appreciation. You take my hand in yours and we shake them."

Iroh shrugged and took out his gloved hand meeting Steve's for a handshake.

"So if I may ask, where _are_ you all from?" asked the general.

"A separate dimension. I think this one," he said gesturing to Loki as Thor pushed him forward with his elbow, "Could explain it to you better than I could."

Loki stepped forward and explained all that had occurred previously to them.

"Well then..." began the General taken aback by all of this, "We must speak to the avatar then. She may be able to find a way to send you all back to your homes."

"In the mean time, you might as well learn who we are." began Steve removing his face mask, "My name is Captain Steve Rogers, I'm the result of an experiment intended to create soldiers who were physically stronger and more dedicated to the cause. The scientist who gave me my strength died before he could mass produce the serum for the rest of my country's military he was killed taking his knowledge with him."

Iroh nodded.

Tony's helmet opened revealing his face, he then took off the thing as it then closed again.

"My name is Tony Stark, I'm one of only 3 people on this team without special powers, I'm only a man with great knowledge and wealth-" he explained as he was cut off.

"And jackassery." noted Steve.

"And that," admitted Tony, "I used to build weapons like the kind you've seen today for my country's military, or so I thought. It turned out that the VP of my company was selling my weapons to terrorist groups, again like these people, I was captured and forced to make a weapon for them. I agreed to, but without their knowledge a man I was held captive with and myself made an early design of this suit. We used this suit to escape, my companion however didn't make it, this experience changed me. So I recreated the suit, since it was destroyed afterward, much more slender than the old model. I used this technology to destroy that terrorist group and redeem myself for giving them to these people in the first place."

"I have already told you who I am," began Thor, "This however is my mischievous brother," he added grabbing Loki close hugging him, "I was sent to their realm by our father in an effort to straighten out my own faults, in the end I did and I late joined this team in an effort to continue to defend this realm, having sworn to protect it."

"I'm adopted, let's just leave it at that." stated Loki.

Hulk nodded as the torch was passed to him, so to speak, he closed his eyes and held his bad back as he took a deep breathe. He opened his eyes again, they were brown, instead of green. His form shrank as his skinned turned pale. Soon enough stood the frame of not the Incredible Hulk, but Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Hello." he greeted the general, as his friends stared at him stunned.

"Here." said Natasha handing Bruce his glasses.

"Thank you." he began taking the glasses with one hand as he held up his pants with the other, "My name is Doctor Bruce Banner, I was once a scientist as well using a special kind of energy to recreate the experiment that created Captain Rogers here, believing it would work I used the experiment on myself. And... Well, let's just say things didn't work out and I've had an anger problem ever since."

"That's terrible." replied the General.

"Don't I know it." remarked the scientist, he looked about sheepish and commented, "Okay, could someone please get me some clothes!"

"Private!" announced Iroh to a passing sailor.

"Yes sir!"

"Get this man, some clothes, preferably civilian." stated the General.

"Aye sir!"

"And what of you two?" he asked turning to Hawkeye and the Black Widow, "What's your story?"

"Our story is simply, our story." replied Natasha.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you all." answered Iroh.

(A/N: i think this is my longest chapter for a story yet! over 2000 words!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." replied the General.

"Loki seems to know a little bit about these people given his ability to look into the minds of trouble makers, can you explain to us who they are exactly?" asked the Captain.

"I don't know much more than you I'm afraid. All we know is that they have the ability to temporarily take away a person's bending by blocking their chi, and their leader may be able to do the same but permanently. Bending is a big part of people's identities, since most folks who can have been able to do so since they were small children. This isn't good needless to say." explained Iroh.

"Why does this man intend to do these things? Surely the majority of people use these abilities to help others or at the very least use them to get better along in there every day lives." questioned Thor.

"You'd be right, but unfortunately Republic City has a high crime rate do bender related crime syndicates, especially a group known as 'The Triple Threat Triad.'" replied Iroh, "This is a syndicate that employs men who can bend any of the three elements-"

"Wait three?" said Loki suddenly, "I'm sorry, but I thought there were four?"

Iroh looked at the man and sighed, this would be a painful story given it was his heritage.

"200 years ago, there were four nations in this world," began the General, "The Fire Nation, The Earth Kingdom, The Water Tribes, and The Air Nomads. I and a large portion of this fleet hail from the Fire Nation, and 200 years ago the Fire Nation ruler, the Fire Lord, decided that their should just be one nation. So the fire lord had the current avatar killed, and destroyed the air nomads. My nation, was the cause of a mass genocide of the Air Nomads. But luckily, one clever soul got away, he was the new avatar-"

"I'm sorry, but just who is the Avatar, General?" asked Steve cutting Iroh off.

Iroh groaned, both at the idea that someone didn't what the avatar is and at the fact that people kept cutting him.

"The Avatar is the only person on earth who can bend all 4 elements to their world, the last avatar was an air nomad who realized this at the age of 12. Being just a child who took it poorly, he was isolate both from and by his friends, so he ran away just before the Fire Nation destroyed the air nomads. He was caught in a bad storm, he froze himself in a block of ice, he was unfrozen 100 years later by 2 children from the Southern Water Tribe. The two of them with the help of new friends made along the way defeated the current fire lord, my great grandfather, Ozai. They also prevented another genocide of the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation has done much since then to cleanse the sins of the 3 generations who nearly destroyed the world. A tradition that has also been going for 3 generations now, starting with my grandfather Fire Lord Zuko." concluded Iroh.

"So, it's essentially your people's fault that the element of air is all but extinct." said Loki sporting his classic wise-ass smile.

Iroh glared at Loki, "_Look!_ It's not my fault that my 3rd great through 1st great grandfathers were madmen!" he shouted.

Thor Punched Loki in the shoulder and commented, "I apologize for my brother, he is the god of mischief."

Iroh sighed, "For your sake I will Thor."

"Sir!" said a random sailor.

"Yes private." said Iroh redirecting his attention to the man.

"We're ready to dock." answered the sailor.

"Thank you. As you were private."

* * *

The General had walked off, to the front of the ship to get his head together. He was having some trouble adjusting to his situation.

_Okay, Iroh, review!_ he thought, trying to reassure himself, _You've just been in conflict with people in flying machines that have gloves that mimic the ability to shoot lightning. And were saved by a group of men in colorful costumes and could some amazing things. 3 of them are peak human beings, 2 of them have science to thank for their abilities, and the last 2 are in fact gods! _Iroh pinched his palm, light enough to not really be in pain but hard to know it was there. _Nope not a dream. Now I have to go with the avatar to reconquer Republic City._

He sighed, then looked up to the sky and said, "And I'll bet your up there laughing your ass off, aren't ya grandpa?" He looked back down and chuckled slightly.

"Sir!" said a sailor.

"Speak freely private." he answered.

"We're docking now." explained the sailor.

"Thank you. As you were soldier."

"Aye sir!" replied the sailor.

* * *

The ship docked, and Iroh looked into the harbor, and there was the Avatar. Water Tribe get up, pony tails, and all. She even brought her polar bear dog with her from the tribe, how cute.

He looked around more, there were two young men. One with golden eyes and spiked up hair, and wore a scarf. Likely a firebender. The other boy looked a little younger, about 16 maybe. He had green eyes, and hair that was mostly slicked back, but with a sort of cow lick in the front. His clothes had a slight yellowish green tint to them, likely an earthbender. They were both very handsome admittedly.

Then his eyes fell on... her.

"Asami!" he whispered nearly inaudible.

Cap caught his face and his word, then caught a look at the girl for himself. He knew what was up.

The girl had flowing black hair, perfect makeup, and looked about 16. She was gorgeous though. She was dressed in black and a purplish red.

He then glanced back at the general. Steve smirked. He knew that look, hell, he'd had himself not too long ago. Peggy.

_I hope she's still alive. _he thought privately.

* * *

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Naga stood at the dock of Republic City, they were greeted by the expected site of the UNF fleet. As the flagship, the person they saw was also expected, it was General Iroh, grandson of former Fire Lord Zuko and son of the current Fire Lord Honora. But then they were greeted by the site of some strange people.

A man in blue bearing a helmet with an unknown character on it's forehead, a star on his chest, and a pattern of red and white stripes draping down his abdomen. He bore a shield, it was red and white stripes going over the edges leading to a blue center with another star planted in the middle of the field.

There was another man, who seemed ordinary enough, he was dressed in dark gray pants and a purple button up shirt, but something about his presence had more to tell. This man had gone to hell and back, and he'd done it more than once.

Then there were two men, one was very large with long flowing blond hair and a fuzzy beard, he was dressed in a breast plate and leather guards covering his entire lower body, he also had a large red cape and bore a hammer with odd markings on it. The other man was average by comparison, he was dressed in green robes of some kind with armor covering his chest, he slicked back jet black hair, and his whole face exuded hunger and greed. But he had a smile, a certain smile that read he knew how to manipulate someone, and could do it _very_ well if need be.

Behind them was... a robot of some kind. The robot's face plate was suddenly raised to find that it was armor, there was a man behind the mask and all the metal was his armor. The armor was red and yellow, and a blue light coming from a triangular plate on the robot.

And finally there was a man and a woman, the man was an archer apparently, as he bore a bow and a quiver of arrows, and he wore a purple leather vest. The woman however was dressed entirely in a black leather jumpsuit contrasted by her pale skin and dark red hair, the top of her suit was unzipped slightly showing a fair amount of cleavage. It wasn't too much really, but was enough for the boys to be interested. Even Asami raised an impressed eyebrow, but then she re-shifted her attention on the blond man.

_Oh boy, now _that's _a man! _she thought. She then looked back at the general, thinking she recognized him. Her jaw fell open when realized she did.

"IROH!" she shouted.

"Who?" replied Mako.


	4. Chapter 4

"IROH!" shouted Asami incredulously.

"Oh my spirits..." said Iroh shaky-like.

"What is it General?" asked Steve curiously.

_Actually, ya know what? I think I know already._ He thought trying to hide a smirk.

"That girl, she remembers me!" he replied.

"Go to her, no one's stopping ya." told Steve, "Trust me, we know how it is."

"Thanks Cap!" said Iroh saluting his new friend.

He then proceeded to run strait to Asami.

Asami ran to him as well, meeting him way between the ship and Asami's friends. Iroh scooped Asami up into an embrace.

"I missed you!" said Iroh heartfelt.

"I missed you too, Iroh!" she said holding him closer to her.

They stood their a few moments more, as portions of the group reacted to the scene.

Korra smiled happily for her friend. Bolin stood there, smiling, but secretly wishing he was the one holding her. Mako looked at the scene, with only one thought. "What. The. Hell!"

That was _his _girlfriend in another man's arms. How dare he.

_Then again, how dare _**I.**, he thought, _But she's still mine! But you let her go when you kissed Korra back. But she's my girlfriend! But she's not who you wish was your girlfriend._

Mako groaned and simply remarked, "Fuck."

* * *

Steve smiled as he saw the general run to the girl.

He looked at Thor and commented, "Hey pal, I think our new friend has himself a potential girlfriend."

"Shall we lovingly make mockery of him for this or simply express to him our happiness that he has someone special?" asked Thor happily.

"Hm, little of the first one, but predominantly the second." replied Cap.

"He can have for all I care, that chick in the blue has some nice tits." remarked Tony.

"You do realize she's only 17!" commented Loki, "I mean seriously, I may be the villain of your story, but even I'm not going to do pedophilia."

"Woah! Woah! Hey, easy with the P-Word, we don't know the customs of this world, we don't know what age is the legal limit." replied Tony trying to justify any possibilities.

Steve smacked Tony with the shield and commented, "Hey, this may not be our world, we're still going to act on our world's laws unless told that they're against their customs. Got it!"

"Put the word Captain in his name and suddenly he think he's top dog!" remarked Tony.

"Would you like to see what your bell sounds like once rung?" replied Thor, placing his hammer on his shoulder while carrying it.

Tony shuddered and replied, "Okay, you win."

Bruce just stood their smiling at the scene.

_Idiots being humorous idiots. How nice. _he thought.

* * *

They stepped foot on the ground and met with the Krew.

Steve continued walking once on the dock until meeting with the girl in, what he assumed, were water tribe clothes.

"So I'm going to assume the one Iroh, _isn't _hugging is Korra." said Steve taking his hand out to shake Korra's.

"Yes, I'm Korra." She replied taking the hand oddly, "If you don't mind my asking, who the hell are you people?"

Iroh ceased to hug Asami, kissing her forehead, she giggled at the touch of his lips.

"I'm glad to see you again." he said, before leaving her to resume being a general.

"These men and woman are our heroes of the day." began Iroh, "Without them, I doubt we would've made it all the way here."

"What do you mean?" asked Korra.

"When we came here, his fleet was in the middle of a firefight with some Equalist- uh, 'Flying Machines', so we got in on the fight and turned the tide, sending the bad guys back to their cave." explained Steve.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but at what age in this world is a person considered of legally an adult?" chimed Tony.

"18, why?" said Korra.

"Son of a bitch! Nevermind." replied Tony.

"Okay, well then," began an off put Korra, "Who the hell are you people, if you don't mind me saying."

"We call ourselves the Avengers. My name is Steve Rogers, I'm also called Captain America." he saluted.

"Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, at you service." he bowed mockingly.

"I'm Bruce Banner, the 'other guy' is called the Hulk." he smiled awkwardly.

"Agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton."

"Agent Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff."

"Thor Odinson, God of Thunder."

"Loki Laufyson, God of Mischief."

"Nice to meet you all." replied Korra put off.

"So, where does the apparent god of these people dwell?" inquired Loki.

"Right now, in a homeless village in the sewers. And I'm not a god, Mr. Loki." replied a further put off Korra.

The idea of being called a god? Madness!

Sure the avatar was a lot of power, but she was no god.

The nerve of that man.

"My dear, given what I now know about the potential power you can possess, you truly are a god. The ability to bend all four elements to one's will simultaneously and the ability to take a person's ability to bend any element at all to their will, that is truly god like!" insisted Loki.

Korra backed away uncomfortably.

She was not a fully realized avatar, and the idea of that much power, it scared her really.

"Thor, can you please control your brother?" pleaded Steve.

"With honor Captain." replied Thor, before clocking his brother in the jaw.

Loki nearly fell to the ground at the punch, in fact he would have had his brother not grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his eye level once more.

"That's enough Loki! This person is merely a 17 year old girl, the idea of godlike power must be fearful to her! You will keep thine worm tongue behind thy teeth! Understood?" growled the god of thunder.

The god of mischief shook his head in compliance. He did not want to be pounded by his brother, as much as the man loved him, he would still let him have it if he continued to upset Korra.

"Good." he replied pulling his brother back up onto his feet before pushing him away from him.

"Is he always like that?" questioned a nervous Korra.

"Thor or Loki?" replied Steve.

"Loki, I actually like how Thor handles himself." she replied trying to smile again.

"Him, no, he's usually worse. He really likes to use the god card." answered Bruce chuckling.

He would a know a thing or two about Loki's god complex.

"Worse huhn? That's reassuring." replied Korra sarcastic.

"Don't worry, I know some pretty good anger management techniques I can teach you." commented Bruce, "They really come in handy."

"If it's gonna keep me from throwing that guy into a river, I'm fine!" replied Korra.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once_ the ships were all docked Iroh was ready to give orders, but then something unexpected happened.

There was a disturbance in the water and then- BOOM!

Iroh watched in horror as his fleet were engulfed in an explosion, those HIS men who'd just lost their lives.

"My men!" croaked the general.

Steve put his hand on the general's shoulder and said, "They were soldiers Iroh, they knew the risks involved. All we can do is avenge them, and that's why we're here, to avenge this city and those who lost their lives in metaphor or in fact."

"Thank you Captain." he replied turning to shake his hand, "Now back to business, Avatar Korra take us back to your base! We need to make a plan."

"Yes sir general." replied Korra obediently.

She didn't how to help the general so she figured, just let him be and follow his orders.

* * *

They went into the sewers, Loki looked about their current place of dwelling with disgust.

"I may actually prefer dwelling on an asteroid to this place." he remarked.

"Be silent brother." replied an annoyed Thor.

Mako thought over the scene with the General and his girlfriend.

_So this UNF officer comes here, and my girlfriend runs to him acting like he's her long lost husband. Thus making our already complicated relationship **even more **complicated._ he thought.

"Hey Asami, can we talk for a sec?" he asked suddenly.

"Anything you can say to her, I assume you can say in front of us son." commented Steve.

"Actually Cap, I think they may need a private moment here." replied Korra oddly.

_I__ really screwed these two up. _she thought guiltfully.

"Yeah, it's okay guys, we'll be along in a few minutes, I swear!" promised Mako.

"Alright, but easy with her boy, we don't want anything happening to the General's lady." remarked Steve jokingly.

"It'll fine be fine Steve. Iroh you can trust us." She said to the two military men.

"Alright, Asami, I trust you." replied Iroh, as the rest of the group walked off.

They waited for a moment until they were out of earshot.

"Okay, what's going on here?" began Mako, "I know you're not just throwing yourself at the first hot guy ya meet, what's the story?"

Asami sighed, "I met him when I was a little kid, I had a crush on him, and he sort of had one on me. I used to go to the Fire Nation every summer to visit family, and I met him one year when I was 6 and he was 10. I was wandering around when I was at the market with my parents, then I met with some rougher folks, they made some threats at me. Iroh was walking through, even then he had so much valor, he saw those bad men backing me up against a wall. He walked into the alley and said, 'Hey bosos! Leave that girl alone!' They said, 'You and what army?' And being a little kid he shouted back, 'Me and this army.' and then he showed off his little guns-"

Asami giggled at the memory, she'd really missed Iroh, "And he just started blowing them away with his firebending, it was incredible! Then he took me in his arms... even then you could tell he was so strong. He walked me over to his mother, who at the time was still the fire princess, he said 'Mommy, this girl was almost hurt by some triad people but I saved her, can she come over?' she giggled and said 'Of course sweetheart,' then she looked at me and said, 'Are you okay, honey?' I said 'Yeah I'm okay, thanks to this guy, but he doesn't have to carry me ya know.' Iroh blushed and put me down, then he said 'Ya know your really pretty.' I nearly screamed cause I thought he was adorable too."

"And you've been friends ever since?" said Mako with a smile on his face.

_Thank the Spirits! _he thought, _Now I don't have to feel guilty about Korra._

"Pretty much," she replied, her smile shifting into a sadder expression, "Except when I was 10 my mom was killed, so my dad stopped making our trips to the fire nation, so Iroh and I kept writing eachother, except when he was 18 he enrolled in the military, we haven't spoken since then. It's been 4 years, when I met you I thought I'd moved on, but after hearing about... well, you and Korra-"

Mako's expression turned grim, "I'm really sorry, Asami, I really did like you, I really was prepared to go all the way with you at some point. Whatever that would've looked like."

"I know Mako, I don't think you meant for anything to happen, but..." she sighed, "I don't know, maybe we should just end this..."

Mako looked at her sadly, that relief he'd just went out the window. He'd just realized, that this was it, he'd screwed up. He'd fallen in love with someone else after falling in love with Asami. This sucked. He wore the expression of someone who was crying, but his eyes remained dry.

"This is it, isn't it? This is the moment I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life." He said to her, he put his hands on her face bringing her eyes to meet his, "Asami, the last thing I ever wanted to do, was hurt you."

"Still got around to it though." she replied, wrapping herself around him in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki sat on a stone in the sewers, he was concentrating.

Given his ability to look into the minds of those intent on upsetting order, he was trying to see what was going on in the mind of his new foe, Amon. Or as it turned out his true name was, _Noatok._

He closed his eyes and saw what Amon saw. He could not identify the people in the scene, but he could see what he was thinking.

Loki opened his eyes and stood, shock etched across his face.

"You son of a bitch!" swore Loki.

Thor looked at Loki strangely, Asgardians rarely used the profanities of midgard, this must've been something extreme.

"What is it brother?" he asked.

"I need to find the avatar, he has the airbenders!" he exclaimed, running off to find Korra.

* * *

"So Korra," said Mako casually, "Asami and I just broke up."

"Oh." she replied trying to sound happy but trying not sound sad for Mako either.

"I just wanted you to know, that's all." he reassured her.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" she asked him.

"I think we should just take this slo-" said Mako as he was cut off by the arrival of Loki.

"AVATAR KORRA!" he shouted coming down the corridor.

"Loki, what is it?" she commented taken aback.

Loki paused to catch his breath, "Your enemy, Amon, he's found the airchildren and their father! He's going to take their bending away in a mass demonstration tonight!"

"What?" shouted the shocked Avatar, "That can't be, they got away, Lin saved them!"

"Evidently something went wrong for them, between point A, here! and point B, wherever their destination was supposed to be!" chanted Loki frustrated.

"How?" replied Korra.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find them Korra." said Mako before Loki had the chance to say something something smart.

"You're right, we need to go. Where are they?" responded Korra.

"The demonstration is going to be held at the Probending Stadium, whatever that is." answered Loki.

* * *

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" shouted Korra coming into the main area, "Somehow Amon found Tenzin and the airkids and he's going to take their bending away, we can't let that happen! We also need to find where Hiroshi keeps building these machines! So we're gonna split up! Asami, the floor is yours."

"Alright, everyone, whenever my dad a new invention in mind he would go to a base with some close friends and investors over in the mountains. I'm willing to bet that that's where the planes came from. We need to get up there and smash everything in site." she explained.

"Smash, you say?" commented an amused Bruce.

"Yeah, why?" replied Asami.

"Hulk, _loves _to smash things." he said with a chuckle.

"Does he ever." remarked Steve.

"Good to know, you're with me then. We need scientists on this one too, so Mr. Stark, you're with us too. Korra, the floor is yours again." she finished gesturing to the Avatar.

"According to Loki, the Equalists have also overtaken Air Temple island, that's where Mako and I will be at. But in the mean time, we need something to distract the Equalists while we're off on the actual missions. So we need some people to go into town and give the Equalists hell. Who's up for it?"

Steve, Thor, Loki, Clint and Natasha all raised there hands.

"Okay, we split up at dawn. Say your good-byes, and we'll be on our way." replied Korra, "Have a nice night everyone."

* * *

Asami sat in a corner, Iroh's jacket wrapped around her. She couldn't sleep at all, she was so... confused.. She didn't know what to feel at that moment.

_Boyfriend left me for another girl, my childhood crush arrives like a knight in shining armor, my dad's working with the biggest bad guy in Republic City right now, and now I have to go on some big mission to possibly save the world. _she thought, she looked up and said, "Life used to be so good, where did it all go?"

"Hey Asami," said a voice.

It was familiar to her, she looked up and saw it was Bolin.

"Oh, hey Bo," she replied scooting over for him to sit next to her.

"Can't sleep?" he questioned.

"Nope, you?" she replied.

He shook his head.

"Didn't think so."

"Yep, and just three months ago you were just the Sato-Mobile heiress and I was just half of the fabulous bending brothers. Now... here we are." he concluded.

"Yeah," she said moving a stray piece of her behind, "It's crazy."

"And back then neither one of us were hurt because my brother and the avatar were into each other," he tried to say humorously, but came out bitterly.

"Yeah..." she replied awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." he sighed, "You got an apology, and I_ apologized_, but I'm not the one who did anything wrong! I loved her the minute I saw her, and I was always good to her, and she went after my brother."

He was trying to be careful to not sound bitter, he loved his brother, but he envied his brother. He was with a beautiful girl already, and she wasn't enough for him? What the hell?

"It's okay, Bo, I'm just as upset as you are." she said reassuringly, she looked away wiping a tear from her eye, "Then again, why I should I be? Korra doesn't need makeup of high fashion, she just has her... everything! She's so beautiful! And I'm not much without this."

Bolin cupped her chin with his hand, and raised her eyes to level with his.

"Asami, take off your makeup real quick," he asked her.

She did as instructed, and a few moments later, her lipstick and eyeliner were gone. Bolin stared at her amazed.

"Hideous right?" commented Asami.

Bolin kept looking at her and said, "No, not at all."

Not even thinking of what he was doing, he kissed her.

Not on the cheek or not on the forehead, but her lips, full on.

Asami stared in shock at Bolin as he pressed his lips against hers.

This wasn't what she wanted!

Then it started to feel good...

_Or is it?_ she thought as her eyes fluttered shut leaning into the kiss.

A moment they opened there eyes and quickly broke off realizing what was going on.

She was with Iroh now!

"Did I just pull a Korra?" asked Bolin, knowing the answer already.

"Did I just pull a Mako?" she replied, already knowing the answer as well.

"We're hypocrites." concluded Bolin.

"Yep." she agreed.

"I'll see you in the morning 'Sami." he said getting up and fast walking to his sleeping area.

"Yeah, you too Bolin." she replied walking back over to her sleeping area.

* * *

Loki looked on the situation smiling from ear to ear.

Clint, the watchman that night, looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I honestly did nothing, but I find what happened quite hilarious!" replied the God of Mischief.

"Don't wanna know." answered the archer to Loki's unasked question.

He wanted no part in whatever it was that just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Mako sat up. He'd spent the night sleeping with Korra, they didn't do anything, they just laid there as he held her in his arms and the went of to the world where dreams happen. They didn't have sex, they were sleeping together. Big difference.

He just stared at her, she was so beautiful, with her hair down and spread out over her pillow. He tore him apart she was so beautiful.

"I don't deserve this woman." he thought aloud with a smile.

_You're damn right you don't. _thought Bolin when he saw them together.

Steve walked over to Bo. The soldier eyed the athlete humorously and said, "Love hurts, I know."

"Ain't that the truth." replied Bolin.

"Well ya know how it could be worse?"

"I'm not sure if it could, but go for it?"

"Imagine this for me son, you meet this girl. She sweeps you off your feet, and at first, she's uninterested, then she takes a liking to you, you get close, you find out she might be with someone else, you get jealous, than you hear 'Oh they're not together, he's just a flirt?' so you think, I have a chance! You grow closer, but then you have to go off and do something important, she gives you a sweet kiss good-bye, then your off, you realize your not gonna make it back, you manage to communicate with her, and you tell her, your not gonna make it back, she expresses her undying feelings to you with a request 'When you make it back, I want you take me dancing' and you express the same thing by agreeing to, you do what you had to, you think your dead, then you wake up almost 70 years later, and you realize, you never got to go on that date. That my boy, is true pain." explained Steve.

Bolin got the feeling as Steve was talking that he was talking about his own life.

"I'm sorry to hear that Captain." he replied.

"Thanks son, I'm actually hoping she's still alive, so if I ever manage to get home I can have that date."

"I hope so too Captain." said Bolin.

Cap shifted his attention to his upcoming comrade.

"Thor, what's the news son?"

"Well Captain, it appears according to Loki, that an interesting development has occured between this one and the general's woman. Personally while I have the deepest respect for Iroh as a warrior, the boy here seems like a greater lover." explained the Thunder God pointing to Bolin when speaking of "this one" or "the boy."

Steve looked at Bo with a crosseyed smirk as he looked away horrified.

"You sly dog!" remarked Cap slugging Bolin in the shoulder.

"It was an accident! I swear!" cried out Bolin.

"Apologize not young one, you must simply do as we do on Asgard. If a woman you love is being courted by another man, you must simply request of the woman the right to court her by challenging their man to a duel." explained Thor.

"It doesn't work like that here." Bolin replied.

"Shame. I would've enjoyed to watch exhibit your abilities to manipulate stone and dirt with nothing but your will against the General's abilities manipulate fire with nothing but his own will." commented Thor.

Bolin opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Cap.

"Listen Bolin, the way I see it, where there's a will, there's a way. And if you have the will, it can work, you just need to wait."

"Where there's a will there's a way, does that sound like rape to anybody else?" remarked a skittish Bolin.

Cap rolled his eyes and said, "Look, just trust me."

"Fine."

Then Tony walked in.

"Okay, so, I hear the younger fire ferret is two timing with the rich girl, care to comment kid?"

Bolin said nothing and merely got up and walked away.

"Wow, usually they just sock me in the face." commented Tony.

"Oh, good idea." said Bolin walking back to Tony.

He clocked him square in the face, actually causing him to lose a tooth, then stomped away.

Tony spat out his tooth and commented, "Wow, that's the first time they've managed to break a tooth suprisingly. Guy's got a nice hook."

"Indeed." remarked Thor.

* * *

Bolin stood outside in front of the pier.

How could in just a few months his life be screwed up so much?

A few months ago he was on a probending team with his best friend, his only friend, his gaurdian, his big brother, and some chump who could bend water. He was on his way to the probending championship!

Now he was sitting there, his heart twisted in a million different knots.

"I fucking hate my life." he admitted somberly.

"There's no need for that kind of language." said a voice from behind.

Bolin turned to see Iroh was standing there, his body language said he wanted nothing more than to talk, his expression was warm but an edge to it that read "I know."

"Sorry General," replied Bolin, "Just having a bad day I guess."

"Yeah, I've had a few of those." commented Iroh, "So... you kissed my girlfriend..."

Bolin shrugged and commented, "Yes, I suppose I did. What do you intend to do about that?"

"I intend to wait and listen, it's blatantly obvious you two have chemistry and romantic potential," began the General.

Bolin looked at the General shocked, it was just one kiss! How can there be any kind of chemistry between them?!

"It's more than just the kiss." said Iroh with a laugh, "The way you hold yourselves near eachother, the way you look at eachother when the one of you is hurt like 'I Understand...' so much more than just a kiss. That was long overdue, my friend." he added another laugh at the thought.

"But still she's your girlfriend!" replied Bolin, "Aren't you gonna fight to keep her!?"

"I've known her since we were children, do you know how many opportunities we had to express true romantic interest in one another?" commented Iroh, "Honestly Bolin, it does sting right now, but there's a girl back home that I'm actually wanting to marry when this is all done."

"Seriously?" said Bolin.

"Bolin, let me tell you a story real quick." said Iroh, "I was once in an elevator, it was stuck, we were trapped in there for an hour until they could get it up and running again, and while I was on there, I saw a man who knew exactly what he wanted from his life and i found myself wishing that _I _were as lucky as he was."

"Oh." said Bolin, not sure what to say. It was a brief story, but Bolin could see where Iroh was going.

"I'm ready to let you have her when she is, 'til then-" Iroh stopped speaking to playfully slug Bolin in his shoulder, "Stay away from my girl peasant."

Iroh walked off laughing as Bolin stood there contemplating what the sam hell just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Bolin," said Stark before the mission.

"What do you want old man?" replied a frustrated Bolin.

"Old man? that's cold." he said with a smirk, "Look, we've gotten off on the wrong foot, I was hoping I could do something for ya."

"What?" replied Bolin curious.

"Look, it's pretty clear you've got it in for Asami. And it's pretty clear no mater how strong your feelings for Korra are, she'll never feel the same." explained Stark, he paused to take in Bolin's upset expression, "Look, you know it's sad but true. No point, in feeling back about it, try actually pursuing someone who likes you back."

"Well I thought she did." replied Bolin, a little frustrated.

"I can tell, you're a little naive like that aren't you?" replied Stark, blunt as usual.

Bolin nodded sighing.

"Listen pal, there's nothing wrong with that, but listen. You can't just let the fact that a girl you like just sees you as her friend get you down, especially when right in the shadows is a girl just as beautiful saying to herself, and possibly even you, 'I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.' Because if there's anything i've learned in my day, it's that 'Maybe I like you.' is actually code for, 'I totally like you.' Ya understand?" explained Tony.

It then occurred to Bolin, this was all sinking in. Tony had a point.

he looked back at Tony with a smile and said, "Sorry clocking ya."

Tony smiled back and said, "Don't worry, I've had worse hits. It's kind of supernatural like that I guess."

Tony smirked as he put the helmet back on, "Jarvis." he said suddenly.

"Yes sir." said another voice coming from the helmet.

"Let's get some music going here, I'm thinking Kansas." requested Stark.

"Carry On My Wayward Son." replied Jarvis.

The opening lyrics came out, and hit Bolin like a lightning bolt.

"More advice?" he inquired.

"Kinda." replied Tony.

* * *

Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint stood at ready in the middle of Republic City.

Full costume, weapons ready, no fucks given.

"You guys ready?" inquired Cap.

"We are ready." replied Thor, his hammer firm in his grip.

Hawkeye and the Black Widow nodded back at Steve in sympathy with Thor's reply.

"Good, this might be easy but this might be tough. We don't know these guys, so let's fight good." ordered Steve his shield raised.

Thor raised his hammer to the sky, "Shall I?" he goaded.

"Do it." replied the Captain.

The god nodded promptly, as the air around them began to crackle. the temperature rising slightly, clouds forming above head.

Natasha looked above her, she'd never really taken in the fact that she was in the company of a god.

She knew she was before hand, but she'd never truly grasped it. Looking around, all she could say was:

"Mother of _God!_"

Hawkeye smirked at her comment, tapping his bow in challenge to enemies as Thunder rolled once the Lightning finally hit.

* * *

A man and his wife walked by as they saw lightning coming from a man hitting the sky.

"Bender." he verbalized in astonishment.

His wife nodded in agreement, a man was out there... and flaunting it in times like these?

The fool.

They donned masks and their gloves and ran to the direction of the lightning.

The site of 2 equalists attracting more.

* * *

Before they knew it, the calvalry had arrived.

No tanks, no planes.

"Must be saving the tanks for the avatar." commented Steve.

"You three." said a voice.

Steve turned in it's direction and laid eyes on a man, a noodle mustache, dark hair and blue eyes, covered by goggled mask.

"Yes?"replied Steve.

The man stood at attention, he was military alright.

"You are nonbenders, correct?" he asked.

"Yes... we are." he answered.

"And you are with the man in armor?" asked the man in the mask.

"Yes, we are." replied Steve.

"Why? Why ally yourselves with a bender? They enslave us, they oppress us, they hurt us, why?" he asked.

"Because sir, he is our comrade. We've fought together for one battle, and then another, why not one more?" replied Cap.

"Then so bad." he said sadly, before resuming a more aggressive expression and jumping over head.

The Lieutenant swung a baton at Cap, which he blocked his shield. The Lieutenant then swung overhead with the other baton hitting Steve's shoulder.

Steve switched hands with the shield and felt his shoulder.

"Electricity?" said Steve, "That's original." he commented nodding to Thor.

Steve put the shield back in his left hand and bashed his opponent with it, before simply punching his square in the jaw with his right hand.

The Lieutenant attempted to fight back was stopped by being hit with a tranquilizer arrow by Hawkeye.

"Thanks Clint." commented Cap.

"My honor sir." he repied.

* * *

(A/N: OKAY! i apologize everyone for not updating this story in a while, i again have no excuses, except one. i wasn't sure where to take this story, and i'm still not, but i'm tired of waiting for an idea. so i'll do what i always do, just fuck around and see what happens. i love you all for reading my story, and hope you enjoy this new chapter, bye!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: before i get this story, i would like to apologize once again for the hiatus, i have been a little bit busy for the past few weeks since i'm back at school, so before i go away for another four months or so, i figure i'll give you another kickass chapter in the adventures of Steve, Korra, Mako, Tony, Bruce, Bolin, Asami and Natasha, and all our other dear friends)

* * *

Bolin, Iroh and Asami rode on the back of Naga with Stark flying through the air in his metal suit and Bruce as the Hulk just running like a monster through the forest.

"Real subtle, Bruce." commented Tony upon reaching the hangar.

The Hulk shrugged as if to say, "Whatever man."

The natives advanced to a series of post with no fencing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" began Tony, cut off by their groans as they were shocked with a thousand volts, "You." he finished putting his face to his palm.

He tapped his finger to his helmet, "Jarvis, remind, did I ever pack an EMP device in this thing?"

"Yes sir." replied Jarvis, "However, you haven't equipped your electronics in the suit so that you can withstand the blast." he explained quickly before Tony launched the device.

"Eh, the big guy can watch my back." commented Stark.

Hulk nodded in agreement.

"Fine sir, be careful though.

Tony launched a small disc into the air magnetically attaching itself to the fence post. There was a brief beeping sound then a wave of energy released from the device.

Next thing Tony knew, his suit was a lot harder to move.

Hulk just stood there with a shrug.

"Okay, now move over to that side and pick them up before anybody gets here." explained Tony.

Hulk shrugged bored and grabbed Tony moving him to the other side of the fence.

Suddenly Hulk felt rather tired, there a small sting in his back.

"Hulk feels... cold." he said collapsing, Tony still in hand.

Tony raised his face plate, darting his eyes all over the place as he saw multiple persons in those motorcycle uniforms from the battle at the pier.

"Oh sh-" he said before being cut off by a strike from one of the electrical batons.

* * *

Tony awoke with his armor removed, his body hung from shackles tied to a wall, he was wearing only his street clothes from earlier.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blue glow underneath his Sabbath shirt.

He raised his gaze to meet a man with graying black hair and TR esque mustache, a pair spectacle pinching his nose, and red and gray robes.

There was a way about how he was carrying himself that was familiar to Tony, he was an inventor. He was like Tony.

He followed the man's gaze as he noticed his constantly traced back to the girl with the long hair.

"Oh!" said Tony suddenly piecing it together.

"Something you'd like to say sir?" said his captor.

"You're that one asshole, her dad, God she hates you!" said Stark laughing, "What with the trying to kidnap her friend, the avatar, the not even telling her you were an equalist, the lying to her, the turning your back on good people. oh! haha! Yeah, she totally hates you laughed Stark."

_I need to stall._ thought Tony, _Note to self, start working on "Extermis Armor" _he added in his mind.

"What is to you foreigner? You are not of this realm." said Hiroshi short.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked about the hangar, "Oh, how cute, you have a bigass mech suit!" said Tony with a mock enthusiasm, "Yeah, my buddy Obidiah tried to kill me with one based on the design of my first suit of armor, didn't work out too well for him." he added.

"Those mechs," began Hiroshi walking over to them while pointing at them, his voice frustrated like he's defending his love for a certain band, "are the most sophisticated piece of technology in the world!" he protested.

"In your world, in my world, I could design and build one of those_ in a cave_ within a couple months." mocked Tony.

Hiroshi stared at the other man in shock, "Who are?" he said in wonder.

"I'm fucking Anthony Howard Stark." replied Tony pompously.

"And I'm gonna beat the crap out of you." said Bruce from behind.

Hiroshi turned, and his eyes went wide with horror when he saw this small framed man grow larger before him, his skin turning green and his features becoming more angry.

"Oh my Spir-" proclaimed Hiroshi, being cut off by being thrown across the hall at 130 MPH.

"Thanks buddy." said Tony enthusiastic.

Hulk nodded affectionately tearing the door of the cage off, then breaking the chains of the shackles off.

"Okay, now we gotta get the armor back on." said Stark rubbing his slightly chafed wrists.


End file.
